Problem: ${5} \div {5} = {?}$
If we split ${5}$ circles into $5$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${5} \div {5} = {1}$